


Trick or Treat

by huangjinguo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Halloween prompt, M/M, domesitc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinguo/pseuds/huangjinguo
Summary: First they accompany their kids for trick or treating. Later, they get some treats themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwtchbuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/gifts).



> Sorry Grace. I did not have a lot of time and this is the best I could come up with and it’s also not beta’d at all. Your other prompts were amazing but I couldn’t give it that so I am very sorry! My fingers actually itched when I read that elf-AU thing but I knew this was going to be a longfic and I am too caught up in other shit. I hope you won’t be too disappointed though, even though it’s not that much and the smut part is super short and lame – I added Chinese (“dirty”) talk to make up for the rest? Merry Christmas, my love. 我爱你！

***

The air is crisp when Yifan and Yixing step out into the dark of the night and their twins dash away in their costumes to the group of friends waiting for them at the entrance to the front yard of their house.

“I’d rather not do this...” Yifan grinds his teeth but Yixing pats his shoulder.

“This year is our turn, we’ve been spared the last three times...” He reminds his husband and Yifan gives up.

Yes. It is their turn. Their turn to accompany the kids in the neighborhood for some trick or treating. Yifan hates Halloween with every fiber of his being, while Yixing gets a tad too excited about it every year and plans the costumes for their kids at least two months in advance. This year, the twins, a boy and a girl from China they’ve adopted three years ago, are dressed up as a mini version of The Walking Dead’s Beth and Daryl – not that the two men would allow their kids to watch this show, but Lihu, their son, once saw a TV ad and has ever since been a fan of the “cool dude with the crossbow” and the moment he has asked for a Daryl Dixon action figure Yixing just knew he had to pull through with this. He’s especially proud of his masterpiece this year – their daughter Meili wasn’t too fond of her costume at first, mostly because of the annoying wig, but now that she sees the really uninspired costumes of her peers that most parents got at the next supermarket, she turns around to her dad and says:

“Bà， wǒmen de fúzhuāng jiù shì zuì hǎo kàn de!”*

The kids around them exchange confused looks as she has spoken Chinese and Yixing just laughs and taps the tip of her nose with his pointer finger.

“I know, darling. So what do we learn from that?”

She groans, just like Yifan does when he has to admit that he was in the wrong. It’s scary how similar their kids are to them, even though they are not genetically theirs.

“Always trust Ba with the Halloween costumes...”

A proud grin flickers across Yixing’s face and Tom, the boy from the house next door dressed up as a vampire says:

“Mr. Zhang and Mr. Wu, what are you dressed up as?”

Yifan presses his lips together, then he says:

“We are your chaperones, Tom, we do not need to get dressed up!”

“Oh.” Is everything the boy says and then Yixing steps in and tells the kids to get a move on, otherwise the good candy will be taken by another group of kids.

This is enough to make them start running for the first house. Yifan and Yixing keep themselves in the background and most of the time stay at the entrance to the front yards while they watch the kids banging at the doors and then shouting “TRICK OR TREAT!!”.

“You know, it is cute, you have to admit that,” Yixing says as Meili and Lihu get praise for their amazing costumes and an extra package of peanut butter cups.

“I can imagine better things to do than to walk through the whole neighborhood and watch my kids get diabetes...”

“Oh! And what would that be? Lounge on the couch and watch TV shows?”

“For example!” Yifan retorts and then leans into Yixing, “But there are a few other things coming to my mind...”

With that, he lets his hand slip over Yixing’s butt and squeezes it which makes Yixing jump a little – his eyes are fixated on the kids who are now slowly turning around to come back and he says:

“It is so convenient that your mother will take care of some sugar-hyped kids tonight!”

“Oh, that was the best idea we’ve ever had!” Yifan says with a smug grin and then Lihu crashes their conversation:

“BA! DAD! We got some extra candy because I am Daryl Dixon!!”

“My god, how will Ba be able to top this year’s costumes next year??” Yifan says and takes a look into Lihu’s bag which is filled with enough candy to get him through two Halloweens at least. 

Their route takes them to the doorstep of every home in their neighborhood and when it’s nine o’ clock, the last house has successfully been raided. Yifan and Yixing make sure every kid gets home safe – they exchange some smalltalk with their parents, then they take their kids and put them into the car to drive them off to their grandmother who lives a few blocks over.

“Yay, yay, yay, candyyyyy!” Meili shrieks as she is working her hands through her bag filled with hard candy, chocolate bars and lollipops.

“Do not eat everything at once or you’ll get a stomach ache!” Yixing warns from the front seat while Yifan is hitting the gas to get rid of his hyperactive kids already.

He loves them, he really does. There is nothing better than to come home from a draining day at work and having Meili greet him at the door because she will always wait for him to come home. Nothing fills him with more joy than the moment Lihu brings him a cup of coffee to his bed on a Sunday morning, because he says that Daddy deserves the rest. When he brings the two to bed, he feels blessed to be able to have this life.

But right now, he just needs the break. And he needs Yixing. Naked and bent over any kind of furniture, he probably would even do him right on the backseat of this car if the kids’ safety seats weren’t blocking the way.

God damnit. 

The last time they’ve had sex has been way too long for his liking.

“Dad, you are going too fast!” Meili reminds him but then Yifan drives the car up the driveway of his mother’s house, puts the car into its parking position and yells:

“Everyone out! Sleepover at granny’s!”

The kids do not need to be reminded a second time and jump out of the vehicle and while Yifan and Yixing get their bags out of the trunk of the car, they run up the drive way and ring the doorbell. Their grandmother doesn’t even need thirty seconds to answer the door and the twins cry out:

“Nǎinǎi!!!!”**

Then, they run past her into the house, obviously going for the living room because grandmother would always let them watch their favorite movie when they come over. Yifan’s mother stays put in the doorway and waits for her son and her son in law to catch up.

“Thanks for taking them, Ma,” Yifan says and hands her the bags of his kids with their pajamas, tooth brushes and a set of new clothes.

“Oh, no problem, they can come over anytime!”

“I hope they won’t be such a nuisance, I think they are high on sugar right now,” Yixing says.

“They’ve already eaten their candy?”

“God forbid, no! But I think the thought of all the candy that is theirs is making them hyper enough already...”

Yifan’s mother nods and says:

“No problem! I’ll handle them!”

“Don’t make them stay up too late, Ma.”

“Yes, yes, yes! Now off with you two!”

Yifan and Yixing try to say goodbye to their kids, but they have turned on the TV already and do not hear anything besides the news that are on right now.

“Nainai, this is nothing for kids, we need our movie!” Meili cries out and Yifan’s mother pushes the two men out of the doorway.

“Go now!”

“Okay, bye-bye, Ma!”

Then the door is slammed shut and it only takes one look at each other and Yifan and Yixing dash towards the car to not waste any time.

“Go, go, go, Yifan!” Yixing urges his husband and Yifan is glad he is not the only one who seems to be in a hurry to get home.

Every red light makes them groan and when they finally reach their home, Yixing wastes no time and pulls the keys out of the pocket of his jacket even before Yifan has parked the car. As soon as they get through the door and slam it shut, Yifan pushes Yixing against the wall and crashes his lips onto the other’s. Yixing is usually the teasing type and loves to play hard-to-get, but this time he doesn’t even try to hold back his moan when Yifan’s hand slips right into his pants and rubs against the thin cloth of his boxer.

“Bedroom?” Yifan asks while they somehow slip off their shoes and jackets that land on the floor.

“Uh-huh...!” Yixing breathes and pulls Yifan with him upstairs.

On their way, they fumble off their clothes and scatter them in the hallway, glad their kids aren’t around to be later asking any questions that might be getting awkward. They are still wearing their boxers when he crashes onto the mattress and Yifan follows right after, pressing him down with his weight and planting hot kisses on the collarbones of his husband. Yixing’s hand slips down Yifan’s underwear and wraps his fingers around his husband’s half erected cock which makes Yifan shudder. 

Once again. God damn it. It has been way too long.

“Oh hello Daddy...” Yixing says as he works his hand up and down Yifan’s length to get him into full erection and Yifan lets out a moan, which only encourages the younger one.

Yixing changes their positions in a swift movement and pulls down his husband’s last remaining piece of cloth. Then he takes a second to look at the man spread out in front of him, before he gives him a naughty grin and says:

“I’ve missed you so so much!”

Yixing dives down and takes Yifan’s cock between his lips, going down on him slowly but steady and it’s almost embarrassing how Yifan throws his head back into the sheets as he feels Yixing’s tongue and teeth teasing his sensitive skin.

“Fuck!” He manages to say as Yixing’s blowjob gets sloppy and he bops his head up and down, increasing the speed, not wasting any time to tease him and it feels just so fucking good, Yifan doesn’t even try to hold back his orgasm when he feels it building up in his lap.

His husband is too good at this. The way his tongue twirls around the head of his cock, how he hums against it as he deep throats him, it’s no use to try to hold back.

“Uuuuuuuh, baby...” Yifan huffs and grabs Yixing’s soft hair while the other one is holding on to the sheets.

Yixing understands – they’ve been together long enough to know what the other one wants and needs and he’s always been eager to be a good husband and give his man what he deserves. So he keeps going, sliding his teeth up and down, only to lick around Yifan’s pulsing cock afterwards. When he uses one hand to juggle his balls, Yifan gives up – he lets out a long moan as he comes, and Yixing happily swallows his load, until Yifan lays still and his body isn’t shaken up by his orgasm anymore. Yixing goes down on him one last time before he releases his cock with a bopping sound and licks his plump lips like he just had a very tasty milkshake. The sight makes Yifan almost immediately go hard again.

“Soooo, that was your treat, darling, now’s the time for mine...” Yixing says nonchalantly, pulls down his boxers and pulls the lube out of the drawer. Then he puts it into Yifan’s hand and seats himself on top of his lap, slowly rolling his hips to give Yifan a taste of what’s to come. “... and you know exactly that your cock buried inside of me is my favorite treat.”

“God damn it, you little whore!” Yifan groans but coats his fingers with the lube while he sits up.

Yixing throws his arms around him to keep him close and says:

“You married that whore. Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

Yifan cannot say anything against that, because yes, he has married that whore, and he’d probably do it again in his next life. He also cannot deny Yixing any wish so he hurries to insert his first finger that Yixing takes in rather easily. Yixing hates the preparation, because Yifan’s fingers cannot compare to the blissful feeling every time he gets filled up by Yifan’s cock, so he urges the other one to quickly insert a second and a third digit to get it over with. When he thinks he’s ready, he grabs the lube and uses a generous amount of it to coat his husband’s cock that is rising back to full erection. Yifan gets the hint and pulls out his fingers, not really convinced that this was enough, but getting excited about Yixing taking him all in. The younger one smiles and kisses him, while he lifts up his butt and seats himself onto Yifan’s length.

“Slow, baby,” Yifan breathes against Yixing’s lips, because the last thing he wants is Yixing to get hurt. 

Yixing nods, inhaling sharply as Yifan’s cock gets buried deeper inside of him, but Yixing has always taken pleasure in the pain, breathing heavily as he leans his head on Yifan’s shoulder but still letting out moans which tell Yifan that this is what Yixing wants and needs. When the younger one is finally fully seated, he doesn’t move just yet, still adjusting to the stretch that is never comparable to Yifan’s digits. 

To ease the pain a little, Yifan starts to caress the skin on Yixing’s inner thigh, stroking over his cock that is curling up against his husband’s stomach. Yixing rolls his eyes in pleasure and when the teasing touches turn into harder grips he jabs Yifan on his back and starts rolling his hips while his hands glide smoothly over the skin of Yifan’s body. He starts with some shallow thrusts, but those turn into bolder moves quickly. Every time Yixing lifts his hips and slams back down on Yifan’s leaking cock, he lets out some moans or words of praise – Yifan loves it too much when Yixing gets this vocal and even he cannot hold back the sounds of pleasure when he watches how his cock gets buried in his husband’s ass over and over again until the rhythmic thrusting becomes faster and Yixing needs so much friction, he almost hops up and down Yifan’s shaft to get what he needs. It’s that moment when Yifan decides that he has to take over and he grabs Yixing’s hips to change their positions. Yixing starts whining.

“GOD I was so clo-- aaaaaah!” He cries out but his nagging gets drowned in the first thrust Yifan is doing to shut him up.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll make you come real good.”

He almost pulls out completely and Yixing grunts but then Yifan slams right back into him and he lets out a pleasured scream. Yifan does it again, pulling out slowly, thrusting back in quickly and Yixing’s body starts shaking, being denied of the orgasm that has built up but still getting more friction and pleasure than before.

“Kuài... yī... diǎn....” Yixing whimpers, “Qiú nǐ... gàn wǒ...”***

“Your wish is my command, baby.”

They exchange a heated and sloppy kiss before Yifan picks up his pace, encouraged by Yixing’s moaning that fills up the room. He himself cannot bear it any longer, Yixing’s tight hole once again embracing his pulsing cock perfectly, his moans, his hands that hold onto him at his hips to keep him close – that’s all he needs and all he wants right now. 

“Fan...fan... I’m... huh- uh...!”

One last thrust, and Yixing reaches his climax with Yifan’s name on his lips, his body shaking in pleasure, and it’s enough to make Yifan come inside of him, making him throw his head back before he crashes down into Yixing’s arms. Yixing still moves his hips a little, enjoying the last waves of his orgasm, while Yifan tries to enjoy the quiet after the act a little bit longer. They keep their bodies pressed together and Yixing shower’s Yifan’s cheeks with small pecks before he says:

“I love you.”

“Well, I do hope so!” Yifan retorts and Yixing hisses upon hearing that.

“Okay, maybe I’ll take that back!”

“Don’t, baby!” The older one cries out, “I love you too!”

Yixing smiles and reveals his dimple and it just won’t fit together – his husband being this cute when only a few minutes ago he had begged Yifan to fuck him.   
But maybe that’s what Yifan loves so much about him. Yixing surprises Yifan on almost a daily basis. It’s like he’s learning something new about him almost every day, yet he knows exactly what the younger one wants or needs with just one look at him. 

Back then, when they got together and he had told his mother, she wasn’t too fond of it, her son being with another man. Some months had to pass until she got used to the situation and Yifan remembers clearly that she once had asked him:

“Yifan, will that be enough? Will Yixing be the one who will make you happy?”

She hadn’t meant it in a mean way. That has never been her intention. Yet it infuriated Yifan and when he had told her that yes, he was sure that Yixing will be enough, that he, and only him, will make him happy, he hadn’t expected her to smile and say “Hǎo bā”**** and deem the conversation as over. After that, she had invited Yixing over for dinner for the first time to take a look at her future son in law. 

While Yifan recalls that memory, Yixing grabs the blanket and throws it over their bodies that slowly start to cool down. When they’re snuggled together Yixing says:

“Good night, my love.”

***

Both wake up when the sunlight creeps into their bedroom. Yixing is someone who likes to sleep in on free days, while Yifan never wants to lay around in bed longer than nine am. So while Yixing is turning around one more time and shields his eyes from the sun under the blanket, Yifan gets up to prepare breakfast.

It’s weird to not have his kids running between his feet while he gets the coffee ready and he decides to enjoy that peace of mind before his mother will come over with them around noon, because Lihu has a more or less important soccer game in the afternoon that Yifan has to attend this time. Yixing went last time, so it’s his turn, even though he really hates soccer and would love for his son to quit already, but the boy loves the sport, even when he doesn’t get to play every time because there are other kids who are better and faster than him. Lihu isn’t a very competitive person, unlike Meili who wants to ace and be the best in every aspect of life. It’s almost scary how much pressure she puts onto herself at the young age of six, even when her parents don’t even want her to. She’s probably copied that from Yixing, Yifan thinks and carries the coffee and some food upstairs. 

When Yifan balances the tablet into the room, Yixing opens one eye to check on him. 

“Oooooh, breakfast!” He takes the mug of coffee and sits up to lean against the headboard of the bed, smelling the beverage, “And you didn’t burn it! Baby, I’m impressed!”

“Come ON that was one time in like 1892 when will you let this go? It’s been ages!”

“It was 2009 and the first time you asked me to stay for breakfast after we had sex, stating you make the best coffee in town,” Yixing says with a raised eyebrow, “Do you actually think I will ever let this go?”

“God damn it, Zhang Yixing...”

Yixing giggles and kisses Yifan’s cheek.

“It’s okay, I still married you. Even if your coffee making skills were horrendous back then.”

“Thank you, I love you too!” Yifan grunts but cannot hide his smile right afterwards. 

Yixing snuggles into Yifan and they keep drinking their coffee in silence, both of them probably thinking back to the times when they met – they are still not too sure about when they actually got together, since their relationship was mainly built on some friends-with-benefits-thing, with Yifan being a notorious player and Yixing being the cute yet shy guy he picked up at a party. This constellation only gradually grew into a stable relationship and suddenly, Yixing moved into Yifan’s small apartment downtown, then they got married and after a while, they bought this house and got their kids.

“Crazy, huh?” Yifan asks out of the blue, but Yixing knows exactly what he means so he hums in approval. 

“Who would’ve thought I’d get Wu Yifan put on a leash.”

Before Yifan can say anything to that, the doorbell rings five times. 

This can only mean one thing.

“Wow, she didn’t even bother to call us beforehand!” Yifan grunts and Yixing laughs before he gives his husband another kiss.

“We can always ask your mom to take the kids again, you heard her yesterday.”

“Huh!” Is everything Yifan says, indicating that this thought wasn’t even too bad to begin with.

He looks back at Yixing, takes the mugs and puts them onto the table next to their bed.

“I’ll get the door. Make sure you wear something when the kids storm in.”

“Go get them, tiger!”

Yifan presses one last kiss onto Yixing’s forehead, then he gets downstairs to greet his kids. 

“DADDY!” They cry out in glee and hug him when he opens the door, both of them only reaching his hips.

“Here they are, I missed you guys!”

His mother hands him the bags and says:

“I brought them over a little early, I’m invited for some rounds of Majiang at Ms. Wang’s house...”

“I see – don’t play for money again, Ma. You know that’s not getting you anywhere!”

She clicks her tongue, but bids her goodbyes with a last hug for their grandchildren, then she gets into her own car and drives away to her friend she’s met at some weird Asian community senior afternoon a few years ago. Yifan knows that she misses China, so even though he has never brought himself to like her friends, he won’t try to interfere. 

“Daddy! Where is Ba?”

“He’s upstairs, go greet him!”

The twins squeal, then run past him into the hallway. Yifan puts the bags down and gets upstairs himself. When he walks into the bedroom again, he sees that Yixing has thrown on some pajama pants and a shirt and the twins have already invaded the bed and his husband who has thrown his arms around their kids.

“We were just about to have breakfast!” Yixing announces to them and Meili asks:

“Are we having breakfast in bed?!”

“Didn’t you have breakfast at Nainai’s already?”

“We did! But you cannot have breakfast in bed without us!” Lihu decides and Yixing laughs.

“Well, but we only have coffee,” their Ba says and shrugs his shoulders.

The twins look at the mugs, then at each other, sharing a silent moment of communication before they turn to Yifan.

“Daddyyyyyyyy!” They cry out, “Make us some hot chocolate!!”

“God damn it, I’ve been walking up and down these stairs a million times today already!” He grunts but when he sees his kids that look at him with big puppy eyes, he knows he’s lost already.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go and make you some!”

The twins start cheering and Yifan turns around once again. There it goes, his alone-time with his husband.

Yes, his kids can be a nuisance sometimes. Sometimes he wishes he’d have more time with Yixing alone, not only for the sex, but also for the long talks and just the sake of being with the man he loves. But on the other hand, he’s happy to have the twins, because all the love he and Yixing are giving them is coming back in form of good night kisses, cuddling sessions, presents for father’s and birthdays or pictures for the fridge. 

“DADDY!! CAN YOU BRING US SOME PEANUT BUTTER CUPS FROM OUR BAGS?! BA HAS ALLOWED US TO HAVE ONE EACH FOR BREAKFAST!!”

Yifan takes a deep breath when he hears his daughter’s voice rumbling through the house.

He’d never go back.

And yes, there’s always the option to let the kids have a sleepover at Nainai’s house.

***

*Dad, our costumes are the best looking!

** Term for addressing your father’s mother

*** Faster... I beg you... fuck me

**** Okay


End file.
